Tori Anideki Kaito Shion
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: I remembered buildings and cars and huge amounts of people yet there were tiny shack like shops, giant hills that were infested with forests and barely any one walking outside. Where was I? Where was my home?
1. Prologue: Tori Anideki

**Hi guys, so I got this idea of how the Vocaloids were made and so I'm typing it out. Uhm...I'm trying not to make it Yaoi but uh...bleh..._I'm trying!_ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. TOTALLY WISH I DID THOUGH. -_-**

:`[Prologue]`:

I look into the mirror and fix my blonde hair, spiking it with gel and forming an uprise with the tail of it. I couldn't help but stare at my green eyes, I loved the shade, almost a jade color. I was in love with my eyes, proud and jealous that I could only see them while in front of a mirror, if I could I would stare at them every where I went. I open my bag to find a green scarf shoved inside. My moms work. I pull the scarf out and throw it onto the bed; I hate scarfs. A knock on the door makes me turn to greet my younger sister, Kyome. Her black hair is pulled into a pony tail and her sun glasses folded around the collar of her black shirt.

"Come on Tori, we're gonna be late."

She spots the scarf on the bed and glares at me.

"Seriously? I've asked mom a thousand times for just One scarf, instead she buys you a thousand and yet you still throw them a side?"

I look away and zip up my bag.

"I'm sorry Kyome...you can have it."

Kyome glares at me and picks it up.

"I hate you some times you know that?"

She growls tying it around my neck tightly, I loosen it and follow her to the door down stairs. Mom hurries to send us off with our lunch.

"Love you too...and nice to see you wearing the scarf!"

"Like usual mom."

Kyome smiles and kisses her forhead walking out, I smile uneasily and hug my mom. Kyome always put every one elses feelings before her own and some how, with out knowing it, I was the one she was always trying to help. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and lean lazily against her, she never seems to mind though.

"Why does school have to start so early?"

Kyome chuckles and wraps her arm around my ribs.

"Cuz, you have to wake up sooner or later, and the beauty of the day is always sooner than later. Know what I mean?

"No."

But I did, the birds were always chirping, people were happy and not worn out and the sky was bright with light. Sooner was better. Kyome stiffens and I look down at her.

"Whats wr-"

"Act normal."

She whispers, I stare confused but decide to play along, she was always right.

"I think some one's following us."

I casually look around. My sight falls on the tall building, then a car driving by, then a man walking hastily behind us. I turn back feeling uneasy now, my sister grips my back tighter and lets out a fake but very decieving laugh.

"Tori-"

"He can't do anything, there's people out here."

People yes, but not that many, and less than five were actually facing us. Suddenly a cloth is shoved to our faces, I begin to struggle but in less time than it took to begin struggling the man had won.

~O~

I wake up to the sound of static from machines and the strange feeling of cords tangled around my body. I stare at the crome ceiling from beneath static blue bangs, my head was pounding and my neck tingling. A man with long purple hair, purple eyes and a purple shirt on stood beside me with his hand disapearing beneath my head. All I could do was stare at his eyes, they were so purple, like electricity. He smiles and turns to look at the man standing beside him. It takes me a second to realise he was the man that had chlorophomed Kyome and I.

"Alright Gakupo, I'll need you to step out for a second."

The purple man nods and turns walking to the door, I barely get a glimpse of a girl with long teal pigtails. I look back at the man and glare.

"Where's my sister?"

I growl, my voice sounded different, like an electric keyboard only more human than instrument. The man smiles and turns to a metal table on wheels, when he turns back around my mouth drops at the sight.

"M-my eyes..."

The man smiles and places the jar in my trembling hands, I stare at the green beautys in shock. Who was this man, where was my sister, and what did he do to us?

"W-what...what the hell did you do to me?"

I can barely even breath, I know those are my eyes for how many times I've gazed into them.

"Your sisters probably in a police station reporting you missing."

I stare, he didn't take Kyome? He pulls the jar out of my hands and sets it back onto the table and pushes it out of my sight. The man turns back and reaches to my neck.

"Goodbye Tori."


	2. Chapter 1: Kaito Shion

**Bleh! Here's chapter uno! :o) hope you guys like it! (the song I listened to while writing this was "Uninstall" by Kaito... :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. TOTALLY WISH I DID THOUGH. -_-**

:`[Chapter l]`:

"Hello Kaito Shion."

I stare into dark brown eyes placed into a round wrinkly face.

"W-Where am I?"

I ask the man looking around. The man smiles and runs a hand through my hair.

"In your new home."

He reaches out and I take his hands letting him help me onto my feet. I had on a blue shirt and pants with yellow socks that had a couple cords sticking out where ever they could. I look back up at him confused.

"Why do I have all these cords?"

The man smiles and unplugs one of the cords from my arm.

"You can remove them Kaito."

I stare for a few seconds but decide it would be better to remove them. When the last one had been pulled he lead me out the door and down a couple of stairs.

"Gakupo, Miku, Meiko, Rin and Len, meet your new brother Kaito Shion."

The female twin waves at me while the other twin only stares at me with a blank expression.

"I'm Rin!"

The girls says pointing at herself, the other twin opens his mouth to say his name but nothing comes out.

"He's...he's Len.."

The girl says hugging him against her chest.

"No...I'm not Len..."

He grumbles lost in thought. I look around confused then glance back at the man.

"Who're you?"

"We call him Master."

Miku says playing with one of her teal pig tails, Gakupo rolls his sleeves and stands.

"Well, who's hungry?"

Miku jumps up quickly and follows Gakupo to the kitchen, Len pushes Rin away and curls up against himself.

"I'll...help you guys.."

Rin says rounding one of the two black couches and enters the kitchen. Meiko turns to Len and pats his head, the boy twitches beneath her touch and slowly pulls away.

"Len's had to go to the repairing room quite a few times now, but he'll get better soon."

Meiko says to me, I stare confused.

"Repairing room?"

"I'm...medically educated."

I turn to 'Master', then to Meiko, then to Len; something didn't feel right.

~O~

"FOR KAITO!"

Meiko screams, her cheaks flushed in a deep red ocean, a beer bottle in both hands. Gakupo laughs and raises his grape juice to the air, so does Miku and Rin. Len only sits starring at me with focused eyes. I try to smile but feel awkward beneath his concentrated stare, Master had gone upstairs to work on something, he left Gakupo in command. I look over my shoulder, behind me was the living room and further across was the flight of stairs to the next floor. To the left of my view was a door leading either outside or to another room as well as the one to the right of my sight. I suppose the bedrooms are upstairs but I'm not sure, they could be any where.

"Kaito."

I turn and glance at Gakupo who stood to my left holding a large plate that held a white frosted cake. I smile at the words on the cake, they had been written in blue stating that it was my birthday.

"What day is it?"

I ask turning to Gakupo, Miku stands and rushes over to the calendar on the far end of the left wall.

"January 30th."

I could've sworn it was some where in Febuary.

"Mine is March 11th!"

Miku cheers passing the knife to me, I look over at Len, his expression was so distant.

"Len...do you want to cut it?"

Len lowers his face into his hands mumbling a few things.

"Just...just cut it Kaito!"

Meiko stutters in slurred words. I look over at Gakupo and get his confirmation, I sigh slicing the cake. The inside was a powdery pink that carried a couple of unresistable strawberrys, it looked delicious, like the ones my mom made. Who was my mom though? All I could see was a figure standing over a counter with a smaller feminine figure beside her. I couldn't remember my mom and 'Master' getting married either?

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone sings, I smile and run a hand through my hair only to realise it was shorter than usual. Well, was it? I couldn't really remember.

"What's wrong with me?"

I ask suddenly with out thinking, Gakupo points at the door and every one slowly gets up and leaves. I look down at my hands and shake my head.

"Why can't I remember what my mom looks like? Or if my hair was shorter or longer?"

Gakupo places a hand on my shoulder and rubs it trying to comfort me.

"Master works on people who get hurt in accidents and are effected by amnesia, his job is to help us move forward."

I glance down at the plate infront of me.

"Why not remember?"

Gakupo stalls for a second as if to think of a good enough reason.

"Some times the memories can be too traumitizing."

I nod not fully okay with that answer. Gakupo leans back in his chair.

"I-I think I'm done for now."

I mumble pushing the plate as close to the center of the table as I can. Gakupo nods then stands motioning for me to follow.

"We're gonna share a room."

He opens the door to our right and lets me in. I follow him down a long hallway with dim lights and a couple of pictures of the others hung up. One of the pictures catches my attention the most causing me to instantly hault and stare at it. Gakupo makes his way to my side and stares at the image on the wall.

"He looked...so happy."

I mumble tracing my fingers over the glass covered image of Len and Rin. Gakupo wraps his arm around my shoulder and nods.

"He was, but then he started to remember, Master said he'd get better but I doubted it. He said to me that if he got any worse he'd have to...uninstall him..."

I look up at Gakupo engulfed completely in confusion.

"Uninstall?"

"Master built progams into us so that we wouldn't remember the accidents, and uninstalling us would simply drive us crazy...I guess."

I pull away from Gakupo. What? A program to help us not remember?

"What program? Why can't we atleast remember our family?"

Gakupo takes down the image from the wall and shoves it at my face.

"You wanna turn out like this, or like that?"

Gakupo growls pointing at the door we had come through, I shake my head.

"But why can't we remember our family?"

Gakupo hangs the picture back on the wall and grabs my wrist.

"I've given you all the answers I can, stop asking more questions."

I look back at the image of the twins as Gakupo pulls me to the room at the end of the hall. He opens the door and steps aside. I peek in cautiously, his bed was covered in a purple puffy cover and his carpet was black. I turn to him and point at the bed.

"We're gonna share?"

He nods blushing, I turn and enter the room walking to the bed that I soon collapse onto and shut my eyes.

"It's a nice bed, soft and-"

Who was that? I could see a figure sitting over me holding a scarf as if she were about to put it on me. My eyes were closed so I figured I must've been remembering.

"And what?"

Gakupo asks laying down beside me. I open my eyes then turn to look at him, he was gazing at me as if lost in thought.

"Uhm...what?"

Gakupo blinks then smiles, he props his head up on his hand and stares down at me.

"I'm glad Master saved you. I asked him for some one to share my room with so I wouldn't be alone."

I find myself smiling as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me against his chest. I lay there trying to remember the girl with the scarf but nothing comes to mind.


	3. Chapter 2: puzzled much?

**Not that many people read Vocaloid fanfics do they? Bleh... for those of you who do, I hope you enjoy now I gotta get home and let my people know where I'm at so they don't feak on me! :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS. BUT IF I DID... :)**

:`[Chapter ll]`:

I wake up to the faint smell of waffles, maybe blueberry or just plain ones. I look around me, Gakupo wasn't there so it must've been his work. In the past few days I'd been here I've realised that Kamui Gakupo, 24, is very loving towards every one, he's Master's favorite and tends to keep it that way. He's not allowed to drink though because he'd then try to beat down on people. He loves watching movies, especially romantic ones, he believes he can't fall in love but I tell him that he will soon. He's really into Samurais and some times he'll walk around in his Samurai robes, or if he's really in the mood, his Samurai armor. Miku Hatsune is 15, she's funny, energetic, and gets along with any one. She loves to cook with Gakupo and Rin and likes to dance around to music with Rin and Meiko, some times when luck is on their side they can even pull Gakupo and I into the dance. Meiko is 22, she loves drinking and hitting people, when she's drunk she'll flirt with any one and usually harras us. Rin Kagamine is 15, she loves marshmallows and bulldozers. She's very protective of her twin Len Kagamine who's very sick. Gakupo tells me that for a month now he's been like that, only getting worse. He says Len keeps remembering and that causes him to freak out and begin yelling at us. Gakupo really seems to be stressing over Lens health but he says that as long as he stays on Masters side he has a chance of saving Len.

Miku opens my door and pokes her head in. A thin ray of light casting the shadows away from the corner across from where I lay.

"Come on Onii-Chan!"

I wave my hand to her as in 'okay' but she must've mistaken it for a 'come here'. She dashes over and jumps onto the bed crashing on me. I gasp for air then begin to laugh.

"Next time I'll just say say it."

Miku smiles, stands and grabs my hands. I begin to stand when my sight is caught by the window. The sun was just rising and out side I could hear clearly how the birds chirped and the cars driving by.

"Beauty is sooner."

Who told me that? Miku walks over to the window and lays her palms on the window pain. I sit up and watch as her dim sillouhete pulls one of her long teal pig tails onto her shoulder.

"Well, breakfast is probably getting cold!"

Miku says turning quickly on her heals, her hair spinning a perfect mid spectrum behind her. I stand lazily and follow her out.

Down stairs Gakupo was serving plates of Blueberry Waffles to each of my new _family_ members. I take a seat next to Len and gesture a hello, he only turns away and begins to squirm in his seat. Gakupo comes from behind us and lays a comforting hand on Lens shoulder trying to calm the youth down. Len only turns his gaze away and begins to sob. _What happened to him, what made him so...traumatized?_

"Well, let's eat now!"

Miku cheers holding her fork and knife up, I turn and gaze at Len who only rocks back and forth in his seat and stares blankly at his food.

~O~

I stand off the couch and look around for Gakupo, I hadn't seen him all day other then during breakfast. I decide he must be in _Masters' repairing room,_ so I guide myself up stairs and turn to my left when I reach the top. At first I don't see any one but I can hear them, so I go deeper into the shadow casted over the corner of the hallway holding all the seperate rooms. There I find Gakupo and Master speaking in secrecy, Masters hand was folded around a couple strands of Gakupos purple hair. I step out of of their sight, press my back to the left wall and listen.

"That's it, I'm going to uninstall him. I'm sorry Ga-"

"Please no! You can't, I'll take care of him please!"

"No, I'm done, I can't deal with a rebel and a rookie all at once."

There were tears now on Gakupos' cheeks that dripped off his chin and splattered against his chest as he leaned back against the wall and covered his face.

"Wait, this is **your** fault, you distracted me, making me watch over Kaito-"

"Fine, I'll take care of Len in the mean while, until then you make Kaito meet my standards."

"Thank you!"

I back track quickly as Gakupo begins the walk to the stairs but as I begin to turn around Gakupo calls me out.

"Were you listening to us?"

Master only stares quietly as I turn slowly and meet their gazes.

"I uh...uhm...not much...I just got here..."

Master speaks quietly to Gakupo then walks to the door he'd first brought me out of. Gakupo turns to me and motions for me to follow Master. I do, I enter the room and sit down on the make shift metal bed then watch as Master passes a gaze to Gakupo then to me.

"Relax Kaito."

Gakupo whispers with a soothing voice that actually calms me, he lays me on my back and before I can begin to struggle he had both of my hands strapped to the table. Master walks to me with a small suringe inbetween his fingers and a cotton ball in the others. I struggle even more only to gain nothing. The needle peirces my flesh and I can only cringe before the red liquid takes action and steals my conciousness.

~O~

When I wake up I'm in Gakupo's room, or well, our room lying on the bed. I look around to find Gakupo sitting on the windowpane of the room with his legs dangling in the air. I groan his name and he looks over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

He asks with a smile on his face. I hold my head in pain and lay back down.

"What happened after I went up the stairs?"

Gakupo begins to laugh then shakes his head. I stare confused and motion him to tell me.

"No, I can't, you'd be humiliated!"

"There's no one here, tell me!"

I say with a smile tugging at my lips. His face turns red and I can't help but chuckle as he attempts to crawl back in but only falls face flat on the floor.

"You got up the stairs, then you got right back down...man the way you tumbled down! It was hilarious!"

I feel myself go red and I can't help but crack a smile and hug the sheets closer to my chest. Gakupo sits up and points at my right arm, a look of regret dawning on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"You got beat by a flight of stairs... ha ha...hahahaha!"

I chuckle a bit more then turn back to Gakupo who was now sitting at the foot of the bed trying to get rid of the redness on his face.

"When can we go out?"

I ask, Gakupo turns and smiles.

"Well, I'm going out for some grocieries in a few minutes, would you like to come?"

I nod excited about the out doors, I wanted to see the trees and the giant buildings and cars and people. I couldn't wait. But when we finally went out, it wasn't what I had expected. I remembered buildings and cars and huge amounts of people yet there were tiny shack like shops, giant hills that were infested with forests and barely any one walking outside. Where was I? Where was my home, and who was the girl? I needed to find out, I needed to be me again; as soon as I remembered.

**Thank you guys soooooo much! Hope you guys review and favorite and blah blah blah! :o)**


	4. Chapter 3: Master of all

**So here's the next chapter! Things get serious! ... and Master gets mad at how close he's getting at being discovered by the...peoples! ... I hope you guys like it!**

:`[Chapter lll]`:

I breath in the fresh air that stings my delicate lungs, it was inviting, the warmth of the sun, the chirping of the birds; Beautiful. I brush back my blue bangs that under the sunlight shimmered a light sky blue. Gakupo walked a few feet before me with a partially quick pace. His long black coat floating behind him as if it were on the surface of a calm river. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his grayish white jeans that were tucked away beneath his black combat boots. I catch up with him and look over only to realize something strange. We all had a certain color of clothing we wore. Gakupo wore black, purple and silver, somehow I had yellow, blue and white clothing stuffed into my draws by the second day of my _arrival_, Miku wears blue green or teal, Rin wears orange and white and Meiko wears dark red. Len used to wear yellow and white from what I'd seen in the photos, now he only wore black and white.

We walked around for a while, enjoying the scenery and the freshness of up coming spring. I can't help but stare at the large trees whose branches out stretched over the pink and white flowers circling the roots of natures child. A small white hare runs across a tiny strip of plain grass filled with sparce patches of lavender flowers. A smile creeps onto my face at the sight, I was amazed at the way the fur shimmered beneath the shifting rays of light. Gakupo lays his hand on my shoulder and shakes me lightly to catch my attention. I turn to him with my lips drifting back to nuetral.

"Pay attention please!"

He says looking at a section of the dirt road we were leaving behind, I look and spot a bundle of shattered glass. A cold sweat drips down my neck and I smile uneasily to my violet haired room mate.

"Uh, sorry."

"It's fine!"

He says almost instantly, the smile on his lips falters after my hushed question reaches his ears. He looks around uneasily as if trying to make sure no one was around to hear, or simply to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"He's told me before...about it...but I don't know what to think?"

Gakupo mumbles loud enough for me to hear. I look up at him from across the small wooden table that held the messily folded clothing. He nervously unlocks our gaze and lifts a black shirt and examines it.

"He...he told me he had been kidnapped..."

He whispers, I continue to look at the green clothing. I look up and follow him with my blue eyes as he moves to a different table. I follow slowly and lift a green nitted scarf into my hands once at the table.

"What made me mad...was that he said _Master_ kidnapped him."

I suddenly feel extremely light headed, my entire body feels as light as a feather. I didn't understand why but I suddenly got a gut wretching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Kidnapped?"

"He also said that we were all kidnapped..."

I wrap the scarf around my right hand as I ponder the words. _What if we really were kidnapped? No, kidnappers usually want a ransom, or they usually do it because of an obsession over that person or some one that person reminds them of; Right?_ I shudder and look up realizing Gakupo had left my side, I turn around quickly and spot him at the exit of the store waiting for me.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

I apologize but Gakupo simply shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

"It's fine, when you hear about Len, it's understandable to go through shock."

_What happened all those days you had to see him in his state?_

"How did you feel?"

Gakupo sighs knowing what I meant, he looks around then turns his gaze back to me.

"Horrible. Do you know how it feels to see your brother go insane?"

I shake my head and he opens his mouth to continue.

"Every morning I'd enter his room to find it trashed and destroyed. I'd try to talk to him but ever since that accident with Master he hasn't spoken to me."

I stare confused.

"What accident?"

The look on his face tells me instantly I won't hear what I want to but I wait patiently as he climbs the steps to the grayish white house.

"Uh, why don't you clean the room, I have to cook the food! Uhm, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Then he ran off to the kitchen where he pulled Rin and Miku along. I shrug and make my way through the living room to the door leading to the hallway. As soon as I open the door I'm greeted by the stale sent of paper burning. I guide myself to Lens room and tap my knuckles gently against the wooden frame before me. The door remains shut, the sent still hangs in the air and the inaudable voice still not heard. I sigh and slowly open the door, I peek my head inside. The first thing I see is Lens arched back as he sat over a bowl of papers with a giant flame surrounding them. I don't bother to shut the door seeing how it was helping to get rid of some of the smoke.

"Len...hey...can we...talk?"

The small blond boy shakes his head and crumples more papers. My attempt to approach him is futile since he throws a wad of paper at me.

"Get...out."

He growls, his voice sounded more stable then before. I begin to retreat when my eyes are caught by an image on the paper. I double over and scoop the paper into my hands.

"Len what is this?"

I ask as I straighten the paper. Len shakes his head and begins his monotnous plead for my presence to disapear. I examine the newspaper with curiousity. It had photos of missing people, I only seemed to recognize one person though. The guy named Tori Anideki.

"Why do you have this?"

Len looks over his shoulder, tears now spilling over his aquamarine eyes.

"I...have to find...me..."

He whimpers. I slowly step towards him until finally being close enough I decide to crouch down beside him.

"Why do you think you were kidnapped?"

Len looks at me with pain covering his eyes.

"What do you remember _Kaito_?"

I look at the ground then back at him.

"Nothing..."

"No one?"

I look at the flames inside the bowl now remembering the girl. I decide not to feed his fantasies.

"No one, nothing."

I say rising to my feet after scooping the bowl into my hands.  
"You're not Kaito Shion. Kaito Shion is some one that _man_ came up with."

I sigh then turn and walk out. What was I supposed to do? I didn't even know the kid

~O~

I turn over in the bed, feeling trapped by Gakupo who simply lays flat on his back and snores. I can't seem to stop thinking about what Len had told me, or what had been going on lately. I wanted to go to sleep but I simply couldn't so I decided that instead I'd rise off the bed and walk down the hall way, maybe check the outdoors or something? I wriggle beneath the covers until finally getting to the edge of the bed where I slide off. I stand slowly and stop after one step. I look over my shoulder to see if Gakupo had woken from the board creeking as it did. He hadn't. I continue out of the room until finally reaching the living room. I trace my fingers over the soft cushion on one of the black couches. I am _kaito Shion..._ aren't I? I round the edge of the couch and plop down on its inviting seat gently resting my head against the plushiness of its black coat. I lay there for a couple of minutes, maybe an hour, thinking about what Len had said. The door swings open and _Master_ comes in holding a dazed Len by the arm. _Speaking of the devil._ I stare at Len as he looks around the room then meets my eyes.

"Hi Kaito."

He smiles, I stare confused but _Master_ only smiles and drags him off. Wasn't Len saying he _wasn't_ Len just a few hours ago? I decide he must be bipolar and stand off the couch. As I turn around I'm met with Gakupo who stands in front of the door leading to the hallway. I smile and he smiles back. He seemed groggy as he pulled himself off of the door and stumbled sleepily over to me.

"Why are you up?"

He asks rubbing his eyes while yawning. I shrug and look up the stairs to where Master had taken Len.

"I'm tired enough now, so I'll just go."

I look back at Gakupo and tilt my head.

"Why did...that _man_ take _Len _ up those stairs?"

Gakupo looks worriedly up the stairs then shakes his head after a while.

"Probably...uhm...to make sure he's okay..."

I look back up the stairs. There had to be something going on. Only hours ago Len was trying so hard to convince me I wasn't _Kaito Shion _but when he came in that was the first thing he called me. Gakupo was slightly strange as well, I couldn't really put my finger on it but there was something strange about it.

"Come on. We need to get some rest. Master says that tomorrow we have to go to an audition."

I turn to him confused.

"Audition?"

He nods and grabs me by my shoulder leading me back into the room.

"A singing audition. He said he wants to name us the _Vocaloids_, so we can be famous and stuff."

I stop suddenly.

"But if...we're famous, won't we find our families again?"

Gakupo shakes his head slowly.

"No, they wouldn't recognize us. Miku had short black hair and brown eyes. You had bl-"

"**Gakupo."**

I freeze suddenly at the coldness of the voice. Gakupo jumps and hurries towards the man, appologizing and promising he wouldn't say anything.

_"You be careful now with what you say, or I'll have to uninstall him too."_

I over hear the man whisper to Gakupo. I turn and stomp over to the two.

"What do you mean _too? _Who else did you _uninstall?_"

Gakupo slaps his hands over my mouth and pulls me back. The man glares at me then turns to Gakupo and shakes his head as he walks back up the stairs. A couple of long minutes pass by until finally Gakupo lets me go. When I turn around to face him I surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"W-what's wrong?"

Gakupo chokes on a sob and turns away from me, hurriedly walking back to the bedroom. _I'll have to uninstall him too. _My jaw drops as it dawns on me. Len? Len was uninstalled?

"I don't even know if that's true..."

I look back over my shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. I'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

~O~

I roll my shirt down over my stomach and slip on my long jacket. So much blue. I follow Gakupo into the living room. I sit on the couch beside Gakupo who through out the whole morning process had only said _It's morning, get up. _ He was extremely quiet and that was very strange.

"Hi every one!"

I turn around to where the stairs were to see who the high pitched voice had come from. _Len _pranced down the stairs with a huge smile over his lips and his hands in the air. Then I realised something different. His face was longer, he was shorter than before and his voice made him sound like a prepubescent kid, but most of all he was _happy._ I then noticed Gakupo. His head was hanging and he seemed to be blocking every one out. I reach over to him and shake him by his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?"

He reluctantly looks up with a smile on his face.

"Eh? Of course! Len is much better now."

Gakupo chuckles. I lean back confused.

"So...that man didn't..._uninstall _ him?"

Gakupo hesitates then shakes his head.

"No, Master didn't uninstall him."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I look over quickly at Meiko who stands holding _Len _by the shoulders.

"I'm not fucking stupid. Len's my fucking brother! I know what he fucking looks like. This isn't him."

"M-Meiko?"

"**Quiet. **Listen, I'm going to take Len and Kaito with me to the audition, Gakupo as well and the rest of you will stay here."

The man growls, he sets a box down on the table and stands up again. In his right hand was what seemed to be a metal choker with a yellow flashing dot.

"Every one will wear one of these from now on, any one who objects,"

He looks straight at Gakupo and hands the choker to him.

"Will be Uninstalled."


End file.
